This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is known in the art to employ clutch dogs with face teeth (i.e., a face dog clutch) to selectively transmit rotary power between an input shaft and an output shaft. While such devices are suited for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an improved face dog clutch.